Dear Mother of Ours
by Sophon
Summary: The turtles wonder about if they ever had a mom before being mutated by the Utroms' ooze. When they buy a female turtle in the Pet Store, their life change after they decided to put the ooze on her. Splinter/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Michelangelo!" Mikey jumped slightly and looked at Leo, Raph, and Don as they stared back at him. They were all taking a walk in the city. They were wearing their trench coats and hats to hide theirselves. Leo was saying something that Mikey didn't hear since he was thinking about something else. "Sorry dudes, w-what were we doing again. Leo scowled at Mikey. "You didn't hear a word I said?" He scolded. Raph humphed. "Of couse he's not." He said with a smirk. "Probably daydreamin' about superh'roes again."

"Are you ok, Mikey?" Don asked worriedly. Mikey nodded with a sad look. "I'm fine bros," He said. "It's just that...well...have you guys ever wondered what it would be like...if we, you know...had a mom?" That shut all of the turtles up. Leo looked wide-eyed, Raph was regreting what he just said, and Don was just lost in words.

"Well?" Mikey asked. Leo was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, being careful not to see his arm as his trench-coat sleeve dropped a little. "W-Well Mikey," Leo said. "you should realize that stuff like that shouldn't be acknowledged as much with a life like ours."

"Y-Yeah Mikey," Raph said nervously. "Bein' ninjas and all dat." "Besides," Don said. "We have Master Splinter as a _father_, don't we?" "Yeah we do, but I'm just saying." Mikey said. "We never met anyone who really _was_ related to us. I would've loved to have met them even if they were just normal turtles."

"We would too Mikey, trust me." Leo said sadly. "But that kind of stuff is in the past, back when we were _babies_. We need to look ahead and-" "Hey Guys, Look!" The other three turtles looked at the direction where Mikey was pointing to see the Pet store, which was overcrowded with people. There was a sign in the front window that said '50% off sale'

"The Pet Store's having a sale on pets!" Mikey said with a sudden switch of mood. "Can I get one? Please?" Leo raised a brow. "Mikey, you already have Klunk." He said, even though he was glad to change the subject. Mikey put on his best puppy-dog look and said, "PWEASE!"

Leo looked at Raph, who shrugged and had a look that said 'Why not? If you don't, he might hold it for Lord knows how long?' Leo sighed and looked back at Mikey. "Ok." Leo said. Mikey smiled widely and ran to the Pet store at an incerdible speed. When he went into the P.S., he ran pass the parrots, the dogs, and hamsters, but stopped at the turtles.

He was going to run pass them, but Mikey saw one in perticular in the center of the that was familiar to him. It was an adult, female red-eared slider. She was a beautiful, light shade of green, like Don but a little darker. Her shell was a dark shade of brown, lighter than her eyes, which were staring up at Mikey.

She had a look of happiness as she swam over toward Mikey, who picked her up gently. Mikey looked at the turtle as she looked at him. Somehow, Mikey knew this turtle, he just can't put his finger on it. "Excuse me sir," said the casher, getting Mikey's attention. "Do you wish to purchase that one?"

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would." He said as he walked to the counter. "How much?" "only $4.00." Tha casher said. After paying, Mikey walked to the door as his brothers walked in. "You could've waited for us?" Raph asked. "Sorry." Mikey said rubbing the back of his neck.

The other turtles looked down at the female in his hand and gasped. Mikey looked down at the turtle too, then back at his brothers. "I guess you guys noticed it too, huh?" He said. "Bros, I think this is our Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

-nighttime-

Don was shocked at the test results he saw on the computer, after taking blood samples of all of them and the turtle that took hours to process. The other turtles were waiting behind him.

"Well Donnie?" Leo asked. Don looked at the others.

"Well guys, this may be surprising," Don said looking to the turtle that crawled to him happily. "But this turtle is related to us. She's our mother, alright."

Mikey smiled and picked up his mother to hug her. She licked his face, making Mikey laugh.

"I-Is it really, Don?" Leo said, shocked. Donnie nodded.

"Yep, says it all." He said as he got up and walked to Mikey to pet his mother. She started to lick his hand. Raph and Leo walked to them.

"I c'n't believe it." Raph said quietly. "Afte' all dese ye'rs, we meet our mom."

Leo couldn't believe it either. He was starting to regret saying forgetting the past, even if he still thinks it's a good way to go. It was just this moment, he was happy to have the past come back to him and his brothers. Especially if it had to do with it

Leo noticed that there was a gold chain on his mom's shell with a small heart locket on it.

"Hey Mikey," Leo said as he picked up the locket. "What this?" Mikey looked at the locket.

"I don't know, bro." He said. "There were locket like that on all the animals. I think I heard a few days ago that the Pet Store takes pictures of the pets with families and put them with the animals."

Leo opened the locket and smiled at what picture was in it.

"Leo?" Raph asked. Leo held out the locket to let the other turtles see. It was them as babies, climbing on their mother's shell lika mountain. She seem to be smiling as they did it.

"Hey, it's us as babies!" Mikey said as his mom was reaching for the locket. Leo put the locket around her shell.

"Yeah, she looked happy with us around." Leo said petting her. "And she looks happy now too."

Mikey thought about it (Don't worry, he didn't hurt his brain. XD) and said, "Hey Don, do you still have some of the ooze the Utroms have you, in case you wanted to test it on something?"

Don nodded." Yes, but I doubted that I'd ever use it." He said. "Why?"

"Let's use it on mom." Mikey said.

"Really?" Don asked.

"Yeah, use it. We can meet her for the first time in years."

"Sounds good ta me." Raph said.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

When the three were in agreement, they all looked at Leo to ask for his answer, which he was hesitated to give.

"I...I don't know." Leo said.

"C'mon Leo." Raph said irritated.

"Don't you want to meet her?" Don asked.

"I do, but Master Splinter comes home tomorrow from his trip. How do you think he'd-"

"Leo," Mikey said sadly. "I want to talk her, Raph and Don want to talk to her too. If you want that too, than say yes. Please?"

Leo didn't know what to say. On one hand, he did wanted to meet his mother. On the other hand, The shredder was still around, and she could be in danger. Though, his brothers aren't thinking about that right now. Leo sighed

-later-

"Ok, it's on her." Don said as he was done pouring the ooze on their mother. "All we have to do now is wait for morning."

Mikey placed her on the pillow on the living room couch.

"Sorry we don't have a room for you, mom." Mikey said. "Master Splinter doesn't let us in his room when he's gone, and our rooms'll be too small for you when you're mutated."

Don pulled the blanket on her shell and give her a kiss, happy to see that she didn't duck in her shell like a turtle would normally do.

"'Night mom." Don said.

The other three said goodnight as she went into her shell to sleep. They all stared at her with smiles for a moment, then all walked to their rooms, eager to see tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

-The next dawn-

Noises filled Leo's ears as he was starting to wake up. Leo listened. It was coming from the lower level of their home. He put on his mask and took his katanas as he walked jumped down to the lower level.

"Alright, whose there?" Leo yelled with a warning tone as he walked towards the light switch.

Leo looked around until he saw a figure of a woman with long hair. She froze when it looked like she was spotted.

"Alright, you have ten seconds to tell me who you are, or-"

Leo flipped the switch, and gasped when he saw what the woman was. She was a mutant turtle, like him. She looked a few inches shorter than Leonardo. Her skin was a light shade of green like Don, but darker. Her shell was a dark brown, like her hair that flowed down to her shoulders.

Leo looked at her neck to see his mother's locket. '_But that would mean..._' He thought.

Leo put his weapons down while advanced towards the woman and vice versa. When they were close to each other, Leo's eyes grew wide when he looked into the other turtle's brown ones.

"M-Mom?" Leo asked

She smiled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"My boy." She said as she hugged Leo.

Leo slowly wrapped his arms around his mother, wondering if this was real or not. He smiled and started to hug on to her tighter.

"Leo, what goin' on down der'?"

Raph walked out his room as Mikey and Don walked out of theirs.

"Leo, is everything ok out-"

The other three turtles stopped when they saw Leo hugging a female mutant turtle. Leo let go and looked at the others with a smile.

"Guys, meet mother." He said.

The turtles stared in awe as their mother walked to Raph, and hugged him as well. Don walked to the couch and looked under the blankets. The turtle wasn't there anymore. Don looked back at the female while Leo chuckled.

"It's her, guys. I can tell." Leo said. The other three could tell too. They were just shocked to see her.

"I'm glad to see you too, my boys." Their mother said.

"Mom..." Mikey said as he hugged her too, along with Don and Leo. They all just stayed like this for a while, then let go of each other just to take this in a bit more.

"After fifteen years of not being near you boys, I'm glad to see you all alright." Their Mother said.

"You...actually rememb'red us mum?" Raph asked. She nodded.

"Yes, even when I thought that none of you would remember me." She opened her locket, revealing the picture. "Some of the animals would have chewed or clawed theirs off after a week, but I kept mine. It was the only thing I had of you four."

"Hey mom," Leo said nervously. "We did sort of forget about you. We only able to recognise you."

"It's ok, little one." She said. "You were babies when you were adopted, it couldn't be helped. But now that I get to see you again, I want to know what's been happening with my sons."

The turtles hesitated for a moment. Should they really tell their own mother that they were raised as ninjas by a rat (which she would probably figure out from their masks and weapons), fighting off a band of ninjas called the foot clan and their leader, the Shredder? And if they did, how would she take it?

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Leo asked as they sat on eariler the couch or the ground.

Their mother sat on the couch between Leo and Don, and simply said one word.

"Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this isn't as great as you hoped. I was working on it last night and was tired, so I couldn't think up better. Hopefully, you'll still like it.

The female turtle was speechless. The turtles just finished telling their mother about their life away from her, and they were waiting for her responce to it.

"That's...some life you all gained." She said.

"You're not mad at this are you, mom?" Mikey asked nervously. She shook her head when a smile.

"No, it's ok." She said. "Though, I've heard of ninjas, and that something like that is dangerous, but it's your lives revolve around being ninjas now, and I have no right to stop that, even as your mother." The turtles smiled as this.

"By the way, boys." She said. "You haven't told me your names yet."

"Oh right." Leo said. "I am Leonardo."

"I'm Donatello." Don said.

"Raphael." Raph said waving.

"I'm Michelangelo, dude-I mean mom!" Mikey said with his goofy grin then started to think about it. "Do you have a name?"

She nodded. "Yes Michelangelo, You can call me Properzia, or Perzia, if you're not completely use to calling me mother." She said.

Leo shook his head. "I think we're already use to it." He said.

Suddenly, there was a light behind them. They all got up and turned around seeing a dimensional portal opening. Perzia back away a little, confused about what was happening. The other turtles watched as Master Splinter stepped out of the portal, which disappeared after he stepped out.

"Hello, my sons." Splinter said bowing his head.

"Welcome home, Master Splinter." The turtles said in unison, bowing to their Master. Perzia watched and walked closer to them.

Splinter spotted her and they stared at each other for a short moment.

"Who is this young woman?" Splinter asked, making Perzia blush (I like making turtles blush! ^^).

Leo could see that Splinter can see that she's no intruder (he and his brothers would have taken care of it by now), and decided to speak up.

"Uh, Master Splinter," Leo said, getting Splinter's attention. "This is Properzia, our real mother. We found her." Splinter's eyes grew as they set on Perzia, who cautiously walked up.

"Hello, Mr. Splinter." She said bowing her head. "It's good to meet you."

-a little later-

They all were sitted in the kitchen while Splinter was pouring tea for himself, Leo, and Don.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you here, Properzia." Splinter said. "Would you like some tea?"

Perzia shook her head. "Um, no thank you." She said. "And it was a surprise to me too."

"And you're both taking it pretty well too." Leo said. "We thought you'd act way opposite to, well, this."

"Well, I do not need to harm someone who I can sense is trustworthy." Splinter said.

"And you already said he was a rat." Perzia said smiling. "Being a turtle all of my life, things like that didn't surprise me much."

Leo nodded as Splinter smiled. The turtles watched as Perzia and Splinter started to talk to each other almost like old friends. Even Mikey was able to stay quiet as they got more aquainted. Sometime they would join in, adding quotes to something. About two Hours passed, but the group thought it was only a few minutes.

Though when it was time for training session, Splinter stood up and walked to the dojo.

"It was good to have meet you, Properzia." Splinter said. "But now, my sons, it is time for training."

"Awww, really?" Mikey whined. "You just got home, can we hang out with mom some more?"

"Training is still training, Michelangelo." Splinter said, then looked at Perzia. "And your mother can watch and wait, if she wants to." Perzia nodded as she followed her sons into the dojo.

"Yes, I would love to see their, um, training sessions." She said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Properzia watched in amazment as her sons were all doing a, um, 'free sparring' with each other. Michelangelo and Raphael were fighting with their... nunchucks and sais while Leonardo was able to dodge a sneak attack from Donatello and almost hit if he wasn't so quick with backing up so Leonardo's...katana, as he called it, only came a small cut to Donatello's...Bo staff?

'_they have strange names for their weapons._' Perzia thought as she started to giggled silently. Splinter, who was sitting next to her, noticed and chuckled.

"Is this amusing you, Properzia?" He said.

She looked at Splinter and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just thinking." Perzia said.

After a moment, she spoke again. "It looks like you did a good job in raising them to be like this."

"Thank you." Splinter said. "But I am sure that you would have done it better."

"But I was a normal turtle, and most turtle mothers would leave their babies." Perzia said frowning. "Through, I never want to leave them, I wanted to ignore that instinct. But I only had them for about a week before they were adopted."

Splinter frowned too, imagining what it would be like to lose his children and never seeing them for so many years.

"But things are ok now that I can see them again." Perzia said with a smile. "And to see them grown up into nice, healthy, and hansome young men though ninjatsu."

"Ninjutsu." Splinter corrected. He didn't notice that the turtles were overhearing their conversation and stopped training to listen to them talk.

"Oh yeah." Perzia said.

Splinter noticed that Perzia's face fell a little. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Do not worry for them too much, Properzia." He said. "Yes, I do worry about m-um-yo-um-_our_ sons well-being as well, and is willing to help them with any endeavor if I can. But when I can not, all I can do is hope and pray for them."

Splinter smiled brightly as Perzia's face started to light up too.

"And, you know, I can teach you Ninjutsu as well." He said.

Perzia gasped at Splinter.

"You can?"

"Of course, if you want to. It is the least I can-"

Splinter stopped when he was caught in a hug with Perzia. He started to blush when he realized that her chest was pushed up against his.

"I would love to, Splinter. Thank you."

"U-Um, you're w-welcome?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Splinter and Perzia looked at the teenage turtles, who all had smirks on their face.

"Now master, we've known our mother for only a day and _already_ you're putting the moves on her?" Leo asked sarcasticly with a chuckle.

Raph shook his head.

"Neve' thought ya had dose moves even in ya, Masta."

The brothers bursted out laughing. The other two seperated and stood up quickly, both of them blushing furiously.

"T-Training will finished early today." Splinter said walking to the door. "Now, if you will excuse me I need to take a shower."

When he was leaving, Splinter heard Raph say, "Yeah, a cold shower."

He was about to turn around and chew them out until he heard Raph say ow and Perzia say, "Now, that is enough. He is your master and father and I'm your mother, we will be treated with respect. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am..." The turtles said in unison.

Splinter chuckled before walking out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

(the next few chapters will be Perzia hagging around the turtles and possibly Splinter indiviually.)

The rest of the day is going pretty fast for the turtles. Perzia wanted to know what her sons did in their private times. She decided on starting with Leo. She walked around the lair looking for her oldest. Only to look through the doors of the dojo and see Leo practicing with his katanas.

"Leonardo? you ok in here?" Perzia asked.

Leo stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"I'm alright, mom." He said.

"I thought you and your brothers were finished with training."

"We are, but I like to do a little extra on the side."

Leo put his katanas away and sat down with his mother, but starting rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok, honey?" Perzia asked worried.

"I'm sure, it's just a few cramps here and there." Leo said.

"Here, let me help you."

Perzia crawls behind Leo and started to rub Leo's shoulders and back.

"Thanks mother." Leo said

"You're Welcome. How hard do you train like this?" Perzia asked.

"About six hours a day." Leo said.

Perzia's eyes bugged at that.

"Six hours?" She said. "Isn't that a little too much?"

Leo frowned and sighed, knowing something like that would happen.

"Well, believe it or not, I need this mom." He said. "I need to be a better leader for my brothers, so they could be proud of me and I could protect them."

Perzia shook his head.

"Well, if this keeps up, when real danger come, the pain from your extra training might come to be shown and be your down fall." She said. "I don't want that happening to you or your brothers. So, I suggest that you should take it easy before you get hurt."

"But mom-"

"Don't 'but mom' me." Perzia said sternly. "I've known you all for almost a day now, but I'm still your mother who loved you boys when you were babies and still love you, and would rather die than see you die. Now, go and get some rest, Leonardo."

Leo sat there stunned, but realized that Perzia was speaking the truth.

So, he smiled and simply said, "Ok mother, it that's what you want."

They both walked out of the dojo. Leo went to his room to get rested while Perzia went off in search of one of the other turtles.


	7. Author's Note

Ok peole, I need some help. I have major writer's block on this story. Perzia is hanging around Raph next, but I don't know what they should do. If you have any ideas, please tell me, and the best idea will be the new chapter. So, please review in Ideas if you want to see this story go on.


End file.
